Tunnel Vision
by WildImagination92
Summary: Bonnie Bennett wakes up with temporary memory loss, after being a car accident. She doesn't remember her life before the car accident. Not even the man who saved her,Damon Salvatore.One week after being released from the hospital, her doctor;Niklaus Mikaelson asks her on a date and she accepts.But, what happens when Bonnie's relationship with Klaus turns toxic and Damon saves her?
1. Maybe it's fate

**Tunnel Vision**

_Don't know why but girl**  
**I'm feeling close to you, maybe this ocean view**  
**I'm so emotional, and all these stars been dancing on my head_

_He only sees her_

**A/N: Damon will narrate so parts of the story, Bonnie will narrate some as well. Others parts while be narrated by me.**

It was such a rainy night in Mystic Falls, it only began to rain harder; am I complaining? Of course not! I love the rain, every since I was a young boy. It was something so refreshing and dare I say it? Romantic? About the rain. My name is Damon Salvatore, resident vampire of this seemingly boring town. I've always prided myself since on being the loner, I have my brothers; Stefan and Silas who are twins and yes they are annoying. Sometimes I want to punch Silas in his throat but he's still my younger brother then there's Lexi, my older sister. She's always trying to keep us intact. Its annoying to be honest, but I love her so whatever. I guess I won't say I'm a loner, just don't seek human/vampire relationship or interaction for that matter.

Though that all was about to change. I could only see her, I only have eyes for the caramel skinned, green-eyed beauty. It's **tunnel vision**.

**~xXx**

Bonnie stopped at the red light to put on her seat belt, she had drive across the rickety Wickery Bridge in order to get home. She hated driving across the bridge. It always felt like it was going to collapse under her. While driving forward very carefully but also at the speed limit, another driver coming the opposite way was coming at her fast, she tried to get out of the way but it too late. She and the other driver drove off of the Wickery bridge.

He saw the whole thing and God did he hate being a hero but Lexi would kill him if he didn't save the innocent one. She wouldn't know about the lunatic driver, he'd say he could only save one and he went for the better choice. The one in the Toyota Prius, she was helping the environment! Yeah, that sounded good to him. Damon stripped off his jacket and drove in after the car's. He saw three girls, two would just have to die and be buried in water. He went for the girl who was by herself, the girl who was fun but careful at the same time. He ripped off her car door and yanked off her seat belt. He pulled black haired female out of the car and pulled her above the water.

"Its okay, I gotcha! I'm talking to someone who's probably dead. She's pretty cute for a dead girl." Damon said to himself. As he flew to the bridge with Bonnie in his arms. She still had a pulse, he could still save her. The blue-eyed vampire bit into his wrist and forced his blood into her system. She started cough up water, she was going to be okay. She opened her eyes slightly enough for her true hero to see her eyes and for him to hers.

"Thank you for saving me. I'm Bonnie. You smell like AXE body spray." She said before passing out.

**~xXx**

Bonnie had returned to the hospital a week after her accident, she didn't remember much about it. She didn't even remember the person who saved her. Barely her own name. When her doctor walked into the examination room, her face lit up.

"Bonnie, you're looking well darling. Tell how are we today?" He asked her.

"Better than last week Mr. Mikaelson." She answered shyly, blushing a little a bit.

"Now Bonnie, I told you, you could call me Niklaus or just Nik." Klaus spoke.

Bonnie felt her cheeks heat up quickly when her touched her hand. "I'll keep that mind. Mr-"

He looked up at her from his chart with crystal blue eyes, "Nik." She corrected quickly.

"I wondering if not busy Saturday night, wouldn't like to got out with me? I have two tickets to a Justin Timberlake concert. I won't want the extra ticket to be wasted." Klaus asked with a smile. Bonnie felt like her cheeks couldn't get anymore hotter, they were fire for heavens sake. Her doctor, was asking out her out on a date. She knew the answer to his question she just needed her lips to form and her voice to become audible.

"S-sure..." She smiled. "I would love to go out with you."

"Great, I'll pick you up at six. We'll grab something to eat and then go jam to JT."

Bonnie giggled.

After her check-up Bonnie headed to work at The Grille with her best friends Matt Donovan and Caroline Forbes. She dashed inside and headed to the locker room where she got changed into her uniform and apron. When she walked out while tying her apron tightly, she saw a familiar man sitting with twin brothers and a blonde female. She's seen the dark-hair male before, she know she has, but where? "_It sucks having memory loss."_ Bonnie thought to herself. She pushed thought away and walked grabbed a pen and order booklet, before walking over to their table.

"Hello and welcome to The Mystic Grille, I'm be your waitress Bonnie. Are you guys ready to ready to order?" She spoke sweetly.

_Bonnie_. The name and voice shot through Damon's ears as he looked at the small waitress. "Um, do you have any brains? I really want brains?" Silas asked, receiving a smack on the backside of his head from his older sister and twin brother, he became serious. "I'll just have the tuna, no mayo or tomatoes."

Bonnie giggled as she wrote down his older, Damon became mesmerized by the female standing only inches away from him.

"I'll have a fruit salad, I'm watching my figure." Lexi grinned.

"Perfect choice. I recommended it for anyone heavy into exercise." Bonnie spoke softly.

"Are you? Not to sound creepy or anything but you have a very amazing body. My brother Silas can't stop looking at it." Stefan asked.

Again Bonnie laughed, "Actually I am, but with recent events my doctor has me taking it easy." The raven haired female answered.

"Oh sweetie, what happen?" Lexi answered.

"Its nothing too horrible, I was in some crazy accident and it left me without my memory temporarily. I drove off the Wickery Bridge, I feel like like a klutz." Bonnie laughed slightly. Damon listened to Bonnie, it was indeed the girl he saved but she didn't remember him.

"I'm sorry to hear that, dollface." Damon spoke softly. _That voice! I've heard it before!_ Bonnie thought when she looked at Damon. She smiled softly at him.

"Its okay, I'll refresh your beers, and be back with your fruit salad and tuna sandwich." Bonnie dismissed missed herself and placed the order in. She closed her eyes tightly and raised her hand to her temple. Bits and pieces of her memory were returning. _She was in her car driving when she drove of the bridge. Her head bouncing off her the steering wheel. She's in the water and she's being pulled out by him!_ She opened her eyes and looked at Damon. "He saved my life. I could have died and, and he saved me." Bonnie said to herself.

Bonnie put a genuine smile on her face as she carried a tray of her customers orders, "Alright, two beers, a tuna sandwich, no mayo or tomatoes and one highly recommended fruit salad."

"Thank you Bonnie, this amazing. I like you better than that Caroline girl. She's always flirting with these three." Lexi said. Bonnie laughed.

"Oh she's just fishing for tips." The Green-eyed beauty replied. She looked at Damon and took in a deep breath, "Well if there's anything I can get you, don't hesitate to call me over." She smiled and walked away.

**~xXx**

For next three hours, Bonnie and Matt were bouncing from their sections to Caroline's. Even though Bonnie's shift was over. "Matt! Where's Caroline?! She pulled this yesterday." Bonnie stated.

"You're guess is as good as mine, Bon's." Matt replied.

"Why isn't Palmer doing anything about this?" Bonnie asked, serving another customer and refilling a glass.

"She's doing him." Matt replied again. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Of course, her paychecks looks better than ours when she doesn't even work."

"Don't think about it Bonnie, it'll just stress you out and you for one don't need that." Matt answered. Bonnie sighed and nodded her head.

"You're right, remember we take Saturday night off." She reminded him.

"How can I forget it, I put in the request already."

"Shit, Matt can you take my tables for five minutes-" Bonnie started when she slipped on a puddle of water and fell on the back of her head. The memories of her accidents flashed in front of her as if she watching a movie.

"Bonnie!" Matt yelled and ran over to her. "Someone dial 911!" He demanded.

**Cliffhangers are the worse, I know!**

**But don't worry her wake up will sweet **

**and she will have another moment with Damon**

**where she confronts him!**


	2. Wake Up

**Wake up**

_Now she remembers_

_He wants to keep his distance from her _

_But he can't._

Bonnie woke up and looked around the hospital room she was in. She was feeling accident prone, she went from being in a car accident to slipping on water at the Grille where she worked. She saw her grams be her side, her best friend who also happened to be a money hungry slut, Caroline and Matt, he was always there for her, it was amazing how close they remained even after their break up. Then she saw the dirty blonde male that made her heart skip a beat, Niklaus Mikaelson. He wasn't in his uniform but instead dressed casually in a black bottom down shirt with semi baggy dark denim jeans, and to complete the assemble black Timberland boots. Bonnie was frozen in place as she looked at her doctor, he rushed to her side and smiled at her. "How are you? You had me worried." Klaus questioned.

"Oh," She began in raspy voice. "I'm okay, just feeling a little accident prone." She giggled.

"Nonsense, we all have accidents sometimes." Klaus smiled.

"Not directly after getting cleared my their doctor."

Klaus pretended to think, "You're right. Maybe you are accident prone." He joked. Bonnie pretended and be outraged by his words and hit him playfully. Caroline looked on with jealousy, she and Klaus were together for a longtime, sexual would be the word to sum up the relationship but Caroline never told anyone. Watching her best friend flirting with her sloppy seconds just disgusted her.

"Hello Klaus, it's wonderful to see you again." Caroline said to get his attention. Matt rolled his eyes and gave Bonnie a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you later Bon, please be careful getting home. And thank you Mr. Mikaelson for taking care of my friend." Matt chimed with a soft smile. "I'll called you later." Was his last words before leaving the hospital room. Klaus smiled at Matt and watched him leave, he looked at Caroline and smiled at her.

"Caroline, I didn't know you knew Bonnie." Klaus tried to seem interested. The blonde female just glared at the male across from her.

"I told you she was my best friend." Bonnie rolled her eyes at the incoming argument that had nothing to do with anything. She stood up on both feet and walked pass Klaus toward the bathroom. "Do you think I'm stupid Klaus? Why the fuck didn't you call me?! You just cum and that's it?! I don't think so!"

"Oh please Caroline, like you haven't had guys in between your legs for the past two weeks!" Klaus snapped. "What are you worrying about me calling your ass for?"

When Bonnie emerged from the bathroom, she was dressed in a white strapless dress with blue jeans underneath and black mini jacket on her shoulders with black flats. She tossed the hospital gown in the hospital hamper and woke up her grams. "C'mon grams, lets get you home to bed." Bonnie whispered softly, her grandmother woke and stood up. The two walked out of the hospital and toward the car.

Klaus knew what he was doing, he wanted to get Bonnie away from him so she wouldn't see what he going to do to Caroline. The male dashed to Caroline and slammed her into the wall behind her. "What are you?" Caroline choked.

"You're worse nightmare." He said, his face changed as he showed his fangs. Caroline gasped and screamed.

**~xXx~**

After dropping off her grams at home, Bonnie went for a walk. This was surreal how her mind was acting. She couldn't get a rip on her thoughts. These images were strange. The scent Damon carried was stuck in her nose, she couldn't unsmell him as strange as that sounded. It was like tasting him. Then there was his voice and his actions what made him save her? What made him neglect the other two drivers in the accident. Was she that special to him? Did she know him? She needed answers and they wouldn't be easy getting them out of him.

Bonnie took a seat on the park bench and crossed her legs. She pulled out of her iPhone and looked at the screen. Two of her ex's had been texting her. Finn and Noah. She rolled her eyes and erased their texts, they worked at the Grille with her and Matt. She wouldn't classify them as relationships, more like hook-ups. Matt was a real relationship. No one could compare to him but his mom and his older sister had got in the way, if it weren't for them, they would be married with children. While Bonnie understood Matt needing to take care of his family, she couldn't always come third to the alcoholics that was his family.

Her phone started buzzing again, another ex of hers who just started working at the Grille was texting her. Mike. What was he texting her for? She hadn't spoken to him in months. Since he broke up with her to be with Tina, she scoffed and deleted the text. Her friends Rachel and Santana and older cousin Mercedes were walking up to her. "Bonnie! Are you alright?!" Rachel yelled and hugged her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just going doing memory lane I guess." She answered, hugging her friend back. She looked at her picture gallery on her phone and saw a picture of herself and Matt. She was kissing his cheek, she found herself smiling at the picture. Mercedes looked at her phone and snatched it and turned it to Santana who rolled her eyes.

"Come on, time for us to hit up the clubs. This place is depressing." Santana suggested. Rachel looked at her phone.

"I don't know, I'm waiting for a call from Finn." Rachel revealed. Bonnie shot her look and laughed.

"Please, you'll be waiting all night." Bonnie laughed. Rachel looked at her friend and hugged her.

"You're not mad at me?" She asked. The caramel female hugged back and shook her head.

"Of course not." She looked down at began to think of Klaus, she wanted to know what was going on with him and Caroline. Why did all the best guys go for Caroline?! It was probably because she put out on the first night. That didn't surprise her. She wiped the male from her mind and headed to the waiting car with her girls.

**~xXx~**

Klaus healed up Caroline's wound quickly and laid her in her bed. He told her to stay in bed for twenty four hours just so the blood could leave her system in that time period. Afterward, Klaus left the Forbes home and looked at a text from one of his minions. He was keeping tabs on Bonnie, he wanted her safe since she was the key to everything he wanted. Immortality, freedom. She was headed to New York for a little R&R. He smirked to himself and headed to mansion. To say Klaus was in love with her was a stretch but he was fond of her. Before her "being in love with the idea of being in love" attitude would prove to be the perfect entrance for him and his scheme.

**~xXx~**

Damon had been in his bedroom all day, letting his mind wander around about Bonnie. Why couldn't he get her off of his mind. Of he knew, he felt a strong pull with the green eyed beauty. She awoken a side of himself that he wanted to remain dead, it did for nine-hundred years why now, did his heart want to start this fluttering nonsense; for a human no less. The vampire stood from his bed and walked to the bathroom in his bedroom. While he showered, his older sister walked into his bedroom with the twins Stefan and Silas. "You're just getting ready? Santana said they would be there in twenty-minutes." Lexi bellowed jumping on Damon's bed. Silas started going through Damon's colognes and lotions. Stefan went through his closet.

"Why is it so important that we save the little danger prone human anyway?" Damon called from the shower. "Silas! Stefan! Get out of my things before I rip your hearts out!"

Silas and Stefan sat down on the bed next to their sister who stood up and walked to the closet. "Because she's a faerie. Klaus will want to break the immortality spell. He'll seduce her and kill her. He did it with Emily three hundred years ago only she fooled him into thinking she was dead."

"Yeah I remember the story. I still don't understand why she falls on me."

"_You._" Silas laughed. "If anything she falls on us, we made the promise to Emily, you were too busy banging her sisters to give a damn about the deal we were making."

"Besides Damon, Bonnie doesn't even know what the hell she is. That puts her in even more danger that we can prevent-

"By stalking her?" Damon cut off Stefan. Silas rolled his eyes.

"Damon, you're just being an emotionless asshole. You feed her your blood, you saved her life now you're pissed at yourself for helping someone live?" Silas scolded. Lexi looked back at Silas.

"He feed her his blood? You can feel her and you're being a jackass about it?!"

"Of course I feed her my blood and not being a jackass, if anything I'm confused about it. Since saving her and seeing her at the Grille-" Damon cut himself off to turn off the shower and wrap a towel around his waist. He stepped of the bathroom to retrieve his clothes from Lexi and his boxers. "I've been thinking about her, none stop. She's on my mind twenty four/seven and its driving me crazy because it's confusing the hell out of me. Why is so damn special?!" He shouted, getting dressed. His siblings looked at each other.

"Damon, you're in love with her." Stefan said. Damon began laughing.

"Me? In love? Stefan that's the silliest thing I've ever heard in my life. Almost funny as Lexi being a real blonde." Lexi threw his AXE body spray at his head.

"OW!" Damon yelled. "Get out so I can finished getting dressed!"

**~xXx~**

Since arriving at the club in New York, Bonnie wasn't in the best of moods, especially since Noah, Finn and Mike showed up with Tina, which made Bonnie roll her eyes. Mercedes' boyfriend, Sammy-E was the DJ his real name was Sam. Mike and Noah had the green-eyed female boxed in the middle.

"Bonnie that's I really pretty dress you have on." Tina complimented. Bonnie rolled her eyes at the girl and smiled sarcastically. She picked the bottle of peach Ciroc and put it to her lips. Mike watched her and looked away, he knew she was still hurting from what he did to her, using her to get to Tina. He wanted nothing more than to show her how much he was sorry. But as he was about to say something she crawled over Noah and stood up on both of her feet. She walked on to the dance floor and started dancing with random guys.

Klaus walked into the club and looked through the crowd for his faerie. He wanted to "apologize" for his behavior earlier that day. He saw her cousin Mercedes in the DJ's booth with the DJ himself, he even saw his blonde informant. But no sign of Bonnie, he walked over to the blonde and pulled and hailed the bartender. "Where is she Quinn?" Klaus demanded.

"She's on the dance floor." The blonde responded. Santana watched the back while waiting for the others to show up. "I'm getting sick of this Klaus. I'm sick of this little game of yours. I want you and either is going to be me and you or I'm draining that faerie."

Klaus looked at the blonde and laughed, "Quinn darling, know your place. You are just a pun in my game of chess. Easily disposable. My Queen, however will be the one I intend to share my immortality with and it is you dollface."

"But everything you said last night!"

"Was just to get you to do what I want. You mean nothing to me sweetheart. You can't blame a man for being tempted to sleep with someone so easy as yourself, now can you?"

Quinn walked away from him in a huff, Klaus watched her and laughed. It would be easy to get her to forgive him without a shadow of a doubt. When the blonde walked outside Damon ripped out her heart and smiled at her. "It's okay sweetie, no more being a pun in his game of chess." Silas whispered to her and watched her drop to the ground.

Santana let the others inside and dragged Quinn's body to her car. She called of her guys and had him dispose of the body and car properly. Damon walked onto the dance floor and saw Bonnie moving her hips to the melody. When she turned away and saw him, she ditched two guys she was dancing with and started dancing with Damon. He moved his hips with her, she turned around so her back as his chest, he placed his hands on her hips and moved to the rhythm of his. The new song playing made her dance moves become more seductive, they became the center of attention for their friends. But it was like they were in their world, with Bonnie's grinding becoming harder. Damon watched her drop and slowly come back up, she turned to look at him. He gladly showed her that he was enjoying her movements. She looked down to his lips and captured them with her own. He kissed her back with more passionate, his arms around her waist, his hand slowly moving up to her hair and fingers running through her tresses. Her lips begged for more as her slightly opened her mouth and slid her tongue across his bottom lip requesting access, which he granted. Soon their tongues where fighting each other for dominance.

Bonnie pulled away slowly and looked him in the eye. "You save my life. I want to thank you."

Damon smiled softly at the little faerie and kept her close to his body. "I couldn't let you die. You're special." He ran his fingers through her hair and smiled.

"I'm not as special as you." She smiled.

"On the contrary, my dear. You are."

**Uh-Oh...Damon and Bonnie danced and made out?! **

**Congratulations Bamon my ovaries exploded! **

**Seriously they just went KABOOM!**

**Comeback for more!**

**Songs for this chapter is:**

**Your Body by Christina Aguliera**

**Insatiable by Darren Hayes**

**Cruel Cruel World by Darren Hayes**


	3. Bloodstream

**She's in his Veins**

_He feels her_

_She feels him_

_She's in his veins _

_He's in her veins_

Arriving home from the club, Damon was in a state of shock as he walked into the living room to pour himself a glass of scotch. The front door slammed closed as his siblings joined him in the living room. "What the fuck Damon? We said protect her not make-out with her in the middle of the dance floor!" Silas scolded. Damon drowned his swig of scotch before pouring himself another.

"Shut up Silas, since its my blood in her system, we're going to do this my way. I'm going after her and going to beat Klaus at his own game. He's using her want for love to cloud her judgment, so I'm going to make my move to clear it up. Are there any questions?" Damon asked his siblings, while drowning his scotch. "Good. Now if you will excuse me, I have a cold shower to take and a faerie to protect."

"What about the others Damon? Quinn's not the only Klaus has in his pants. You heard him tonight, she's easily disposable, which means he has others. Probably right under our noses." Lexi informed. This made Damon's brain to start working. He put his glass down and looked at his sister.

"You're right, he wants the spell broken, he wants to truly immortality. Lexi you look at all of her surroundings, Stefan and Silas, you two look people no one would expect. I'm going to get the girl." The blue-eyed vampire ordered, dashing out of the front door, he dashed to Bonnie's home and checked his surroundings. A stake was driven into his stomach, his eyes widened at the sight of the person standing in front of him before dropping into her arms and being dragged inside the house with Bonnie's permission.

"Thank you Katherine darling, come here and I shall reward your properly." Klaus said, Bonnie looked away trying to get to out of the rope that bound her together. The gag in her mouth disabling her ability to talk. She looked over at Damon, wishing she could touch him. Klaus and Katherine was in a heated kiss, it was lip sex until Katherine release a sharp gasp from her throat. Then Bonnie saw why, Klaus had driven a stake through her heart. "You, like Quinn Fabray, are just another pun in my game of chess, my dear Katerina Petrova. Worthless. Nothing. Though you were a strong one you couldn't truly hold your own like a true should have." Katherine's body dropped to the ground next to Damon's. Bonnie's eyes widened in fear, her heart started racing when the male walked closer to her. He smirked and leaned down toward her and removed the gag from her mouth.

"I'm not going to hurt you, my queen. But you are the key to breaking the curse like I want. I just need to drink your blood. It won't hurt at all." Klaus's face changed slowly, his fingers exposed themselves, he tilted Bonnie's head to the side, she let out a scream and yelled out Damon's name.

_Danger Danger Danger_ He could smell her blood, it woke him. He quietly pulled the stake from his stomach and the other one from Katherine's heart. He'd driven both of them through the male's back and watched him drop from the faerie. Damon untied the green-eyed faerie, she quickly embraced him. "Thank you so much, what can I do to ever repay you?" Damon pushed her away and swallowed.

"You can stay out of danger." Damon said blandly and walked away. Bonnie walked the vampire leave and swallowed hard. She felt the tears in her eyes welt up but she refused to cry. Bonnie walked upstairs to check on her grandmother but she was gone.

"Probably left while I was asleep." She sighed. Damon felt her heartbreaking and started back toward the faerie's house, but the door slammed in his face. He started to jiggle the doorknob but nothing. It was locked tightly. A bright light shinned into the living room and both Klaus and Katherine appeared outside. Damon slammed himself into the door to break it down but couldn't.

"Bonnie! Open the door! I want to make sure you're okay!" Damon yelled but nothing.

"Princess Bonnie, your father and mother; the king and queen await you." A male about six/one with brown eyes and brown hair announced to her. Bonnie arched her eyebrow and smacked him with a pillow.

"Get out! Who are you?! How did you get in here?!" The faerie yelled.

"You're grandmother awaits you! Will you allow me to take you to her?" The male asked, with that. Bonnie calmed down and put the pillow down.

"Who are you?" She repeated.

"I am Elijah. An arch-faerie in the world of Babylonia. Ruled the King and Queen. They have been waiting for you." Elijah spoke. Bonnie looked over the male, he was shirtless, a long rag tied around his arm, abs and whore long black pants which matched his tie.

"Well Elijah, I think you're mistaken. I'm not a princess."

"You are, more than four-hundred years ago, our world was over-ran by hybrids. They drained ten percent of our kind with hopes of gaining immortality. Needlesstosay, the hybrids died three hours after consumption. Only the royal ones such as you and I have the ability to give immortality. But its not true immortality. Its temporary. You were just a baby when your parents gave you up and sent you and your grandmother to this plane to live in secret. Now it's for you to come home." Elijah explained.

"I...don't...I don't understand. I'm not four-hundred years old." Bonnie protested.

"Faeries don't age after eighteen." Elijah told her. Bonnie looked at the male faerie and swallowed, then nodded her head. She took his hand and a bright shined, they disappeared. Damon had climbed a tree and watched the whole thing. She was gone. A princess? Damon sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Lexi is going to kill me."

**~xXx~**

Damon arrived home and looked at his siblings, they must have been waiting for him to bring Bonnie back with him. "Before you guys go insane on me-" Lexi held up her hand for him to shut up and he did. The blonde had a book in her hands.

"From what I'm reading, Bonnie is long lost princess. Tell me you have her!" Lexi demanded. Damon looked away from his sister and shook his head. The blonde rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Of course not, because you said something to break the girls heart, spirit and feelings, which leaves us up shits creek without a fucking paddle and sense of direction. We made a promise to Emily and you have screwed us, Damon! What the fuck?!" Lexi yelled. She took a deep breathe and growled. "One of you talk to him!"

"I already feel bad, Lexi!" Damon yelled. "What the fuck do you want from me?!"

"I want you to grow up and stop acting like no one else in this world matters. You have a heart! I want you to use it. Better yet use you're fucking brain! You made out with her tonight and then you mind fuck her hours later!" Lexi snapped. "She's not a thing Damon!"

Damon looked down at the floor and listened to his sister. When she was finished and went upstairs to her bedroom with the door slamming behind her, Damon plotted down on the couch and sighed. He threw his head back on the back of the seat and looked at the ceiling.

**~xXx~**

Bonnie and Elijah had arrived in a palace, they stood behind a blonde, blue eyed male and a chocolate raven haired female. Both of them seemed as if they were royal, so Bonnie; like the others around her, bowed before them. The male stood, dress the same as Elijah and looked down upon the girl before him. He walked down the steps in front of him and gasped lightly. "My child." He said softly. Bonnie looked up at the male, and saw the woman stand and walk down the steps. She wore dark grey halter dress and cloth wrapped around her arm. She looked into Bonnie eye's and then her King and nodded her head. She smiled and laughed as she looked at the young girl in front of her.

The female opened her arms to Bonnie and she slowly walked into an embrace. She didn't know why but she felt comfortable there. Would she called this place her new home? She smiled at the question in her mind and the answer that followed. She looked at her father and smiled softly as she pulled away from her mother, Bonnie walked into his arms and tight embrace. "My daughter is finally home." He whispered to her and pulled her closer.

**~xXx~**

For the next few months, Bonnie was nowhere to be found. Klaus was losing his mind, Lexi wasn't speaking to Damon. Caroline and Matt were missing their best friend, it wasn't her like her to just up and leave town without saying something. On this particular day it would have made it four months since she'd gone, Matt went Klaus's office to ask him if he seen her but he just got a no. Caroline asked the Salvatore family and even her cousin Mercedes. She was beginning to worry, Bonnie never went missing like this, where was she?

When Damon heard about the missing Bennett, he didn't worry because he knew where she was. But that didn't change the fact that he wished he could hold her for one more minute and maybe confess his feelings to her. Again, the blue-eyed vampire found himself laying his bed, staring at the ceiling. He pushed her away so easily but desperately wanted to pull her back in and embrace her. He couldn't look into those green eyes of hers because if he had, it would have been a lot worst. He wouldn't have had the strength to leave her. But maybe if he had looked into her eyes, she would still be here. With him.

**~xXx~**

**Two years later-**The celebration in Babylonia lasted for hours, there was dancing, drinking, eating, sex more drinking. The King and Queen watched their people enjoy themselves, even their daughter Bonnie in her white halter dress and cloth neatly and tightly tied around her arm. They danced until the wee hours of the night, but that didn't stop the faerie princess from thinking about Damon. He just rejected her, some reason it made her want him even more, but she would stay away for a while longer. She would make him want her. After the party, Bonnie was escorted to her bedroom, she was told that the walls would sometimes play tricks on her. Make her think she saw something that she otherwise in reality doesn't, while walking toward her bed, she sat down on the plush surface and looked through a wall and saw Damon in his bedroom. She stood from her king size bed and walked straight through the wall and watched him sleep. She lightly touched his chest and traveled down to his stomach.

Damon grabbed her hand and looked at her, "Where have you been?" He asked her.

"I've only been gone for a few hours." She replied. Damon looked at her confused and shook his head.

"You've been gone for two years. I've been worried sick about you!" The vampire shouted at her.

Bonnie pushed him away from her and yelled back,"I am not a yo-yo, Damon! You can't just drop me and pull me back up." Bonnie looked away from him and sighed. He pulled her to him again and held her tightly.

"I love you damn it! Why can't you see that?!" He yelled. Bonnie looked his eyes and looked down.

"Why do you keep pushing me away?" She asked. Damon licked his lips and lifted her head to face him.

"Because you're so delicate, I know one false move and you're gone. I can't bare that."

"I'm not delicate, I bend but I don't break." She told him. Damon kissed her lightly on the lips, she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He picks her up and wraps her eyes legs around his waist. Their tongue fighting as her fingers run through his hair. As he dropped his weight to lay them both down on the bed, he moved to her neck, planting gentle kissing down her slender neck. He untied the halter top from the back and exposed her upper body and continued to kiss down her body. He pulled the dress completely off and made his way back to her lips. She reveled in his touch, her body temperature rising with his every touch. Damon pushed his length inside of her core. The green-eyed faerie released a loud gasp and sunk her nails into his back. The vampire pushes deeper, keeping a slow rhythm with his hips as they crashed into hers. She raised her leg to his waist and kissed him passionately. He sunk his finger tips deep into the outside of her thigh the deeper his pushed. "Oh! Fuck! Damon!" She gasped and raked over his back with sharp nails, causing the male growl and push deeper inside of her.

Bonnie rolled them over and began to move her hips against his. His length going deeper than before, Damon gripped her hips tightly, moving her faster against. She pulled him into a sitting position and kissed him deeply. "Damon! Damon!" She moaned, throwing her head back and gasping for more, Damon licked over her chest with just tip of his tongue and bit his lip of his tongue and Bonnie's name.

"Bonnie! FUCK!" He shouted when he felt her reach her climax, his face changed as his fingers drove into her hips. He gasped as he came inside of her. Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him passionately, hungrily. Their bodies drenched in sweat. The faerie pulled her lover on top of her and feel asleep with him inside of her.

**~xXx~**

The next morning Damon woke up to Bonnie sleeping next to him, in his arms. The safest place for her. He smiled to himself and kissed her cheek lightly. He climbed on top of her and positioned himself at her core he pressed against her gently before pushing inside of her. A small whimper left Bonnie's throat, but she continued to sleep like a peaceful angel. Damon pushed his length deeper into her, her heart began racing as he picked up the pace. Damon bit his lip gently, muffling a low groan in his throat as he thrusts a little faster. Her breathing quickened as his hips collided into hers, soon she was moaning loudly and saying his name. Damon's smile grew into a smirk as he thrusts harder.

He stood up on his knees on pulled her up to him, he kissed her turbulently. He turned her over and forced back inside of her with power behind his thrust, a soft yelp was pushed from her throat followed by a moan. Damon took a hold of her hips and began thrusting inside of heated center slowly. He drove himself crazy with the pace but it was worth it if he pleased Bonnie. He moved her hair to once of her neck and kissed her neck softly. Her fingers through his hair and gasped. His hands roamed freely around her body. "Faster, Damon. Faster!" She begged, whimpering.

"As you wish," He whispered against her ear and picked up the pace for her, harder for himself. Her moans filled the bedroom. Damon hissed and threw his head back, continuing at the same pace.

"Damon! I'm going to-" The green-eyed faerie started before reaching her climax. Her juices sent Damon into a frenzy. He thrusts became more powerful, his fangs dropped from his gum as he drove them into her neck. He pulled her back in his lap, his arms wrapped around her stomach. He drank from her as he pushed into her deeper, finally hitting his own climax.

Damon pulled away from her neck, "You are mine, Bonnie." he bit in his wrist and feed her his blood. "Forever connected." He whispered to his faerie.

**I'll be diving deeper into the faerie mythology in the next chapter. **

**I only hinted at in this chapter which I'm slightly proud of! **

**I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Please Review.**

**It means a lot!**


	4. Babylonia

**Destined **

_King Erik looked down upon his newborn baby girl as he held her in his arms, he was in awe of her sun-kissed complexion. Her adorable green eyes and her beautiful smile, it lit up the realm which was in darkness at the moment. They were at war. A war with hybrids. The thirsted for the faerie blood to become immortal but it wouldn't be allowed. The faeries they drained would kill they not allow immortality but the hybrids didn't know that. One hybrid who Erik trusted dearly aligned herself with the fighting faeries and vampires. Her name Allana Rich, later changed her name to Santana Lopez. Erik cherish the last moments he spent with his daughter before letting her go. The King looked into her grandmother's eyes with tears in his and kissed the baby's head before turning her over to her grandmother. "Please, take care of her. Teach her of her family when the time is right. I know she will not believe you but she will know of us when she returns." Erik informed. _

_Shelia smiled softly and nodded her head. "Do not worry about us, your majesty. Take care of the war. End it soon so that we may return home." Erik nodded his head and watched his daughter disappear behind the wall. Queen Elizabeth couldn't bare watching their only daughter leave so she wasn't present. Erik understood and went to comfort his wife. _

"_Do not worry my love, we will see our ball of sunshine again. I promise." Erik promised and kissed her head. He looked into Elizabeth's eyes and very little hope. The hybrids were vicious creatures they would destroy their realm while killing them all and then go after their child. _

"_Erik, for me and our child. Set the hybrid realm on fire. Burn it to the ground. They must pay for us loosing our daughter." Elizabeth sobbed. Erik smiled at his wife and get kissed her head._

"_I will burn it to the ground and bring back the head of the king." Standing to his feet, the heightened blonde male grabbed his swords and ran off to the fight along side his people. Elizabeth walked out of her bedroom and walked to an oasis. The water was crystal blue and felt cool to the touch. She relieved herself of her turquoise halter dress and matching cloth. She took a small knife and pricked her fingertip. "With the purest blood, and sincerest thoughts, Gods above, watch over my people, my king and young princess. Allow my king to end the beasts that bring us harm. Allow my daughter to live a full life without others knowing whom she is." The queen made a cut into each of her breast, her hands and one under her eye. "Allow me, Gods to feel and see my young daughter grow into a beautiful woman." Elizabeth walked to the center of the oasis and submerged herself under neither the water. The crystal blue water turned red. _

_A purple stream of air rose from the oasis and traveled to the battlefield where Erik, Elijah, Lexi, Damon, Stefan, Silas and some other warriors were fighting. The fighters ripped out the hearts of the hybrids and took off their heads. The faerie and vampire warriors became stronger with the purple air from the oasis traveled within them. During the fight, Erik saw a protector within Damon. He was perfect for his daughter and therefore would have her as a wife. Though, he was sure she would protest, since she was so much like her mother. Elizabeth hated him the first year of their marriage but when she saw that he would protect her and their people, like a true warrior and king should have she came around to love him like a wife should love a husband. Though she was still stubborn as hell. Strange enough he was thinking of his queen while fighting a six-foot tall transformed werewolf. _

"_YOUR MAJESTY!" Damon shouted and he ran toward the king and drove his sword through the werewolf's stomach. It weakened the werewolf but not enough. Another giant werewolf came for a defenseless Damon and bit him. "AH!" Damon yelled. Erik looked over to the warrior and killed the giant beast he was fighting and Damon weakened for him, the blonde ran over to the blue-eyed warrior and guarded him as he fought another beast. _

"_ELIJAH! THEY'VE TRANSFORMED THROUGH FAERIE BLOOD! WE'LL HOLD THEM OFF. GET DAMON INSIDE TO REBEKAH. SHE'LL KNOW WHAT TO DO" Erik yelled as he fought off the werewolf. Elijah killed a few more hybrids before running over to Damon, the older warrior picked up the vampire and back toward the palace. Elijah fought his way through the hybrids and smaller werewolves although he, himself suffered a small injury but that didn't stop the warrior from his appointed duties. _

_Upon entering the hospital, Elijah walked Damon to a bed and laid himself down gently. "Rebekah! Dearest! Come quickly." Elijah called. A blue-eyed blonde beauty ran from the back room and toward her husband. _

"_Elijah, what has happen?!" The blonde demanded. _

"_Hybrids and werewolves. They've over-ran our realm. Looking to become immortality. The vampires are fighting with us. Take care of this warrior, he saved the King." _

"_Who's going to save you?! You're hurt. Sit!" She demanded of her husband. Elijah kissed her head softly. _

"_I will come back to you as soon as the war is ended. You can save me then. I promise." The male smiled. He placed her hand on her stomach and looked down with a smile on his face. _

"_He's strong like his father. Come back to us." Rebekah pleaded. _

"_I will." Elijah kissed her again and ran off. _

"_Your brother is King Erik?" Damon stranded. Rebekah looked at the male and smiled softly._

"_He is. My niece was sent away today. He's fighting for her safety." Rebekah informed. _

"_Ms. Rebekah, will I die?" Damon asked. "I have not lived a full life yet. I am not prepared to die." _

"_And you will not die. You will a long full life." The blonde assured the warrior. _

_Damon looked at the ceiling and closed his eyes as his wound was worked on. He envisioned a caramel skinned girl and himself dancing, they were dressed in all white and just married. He would be named the first prince of Babylonia to be a vampire. He looked into his wife's eyes, they were green as emeralds. Her smile bright as the sun, a personality that was compelling and a body that just wouldn't quit! He looked down to her stomach and smiled. She was pregnant with his child. Was this life that we was dreaming of right now, was it future?_

**~xXx~**

_After the fight was over, The Queen came from under the water and gasped for air. She stepped out the oasis and watched the water turn to is crystal blue color again. Her wounds were held and so were her warriors. Elizabeth took a deep and smiled to herself. Elizabeth redressed herself and headed outside to greet her warriors and husband. When the queen walked through the battlefield, she saw the carnage and disaster. She looked up at saw her husband limping while being held up by her brother Nevah. She ran to both of them and hugged both. _

"_I brought back a present." Erik coughed. Elizabeth looked at him and with an arched eyebrow. Her husband held up the king of the hybrids head and smiled. The small female laughed at her husband's gesture and kissed him passionately. Departing from his wife and brother-in-law, Erik went to the hospital wing of the palace and checked on Damon. When the blue eyed vampire began to move, the king stopped him. "Please, you must rest warrior. You fought hard these hours. But I must do something, for my daughter. I must erase your memory and you'll regain it when the time is right. All you must do is look into the glowing peace symbol on her neck. She is your destiny." Damon nodded his head and took a deep breathe as the blonde male touch his forehead. A small light filled the room and Damon found himself in the Salvatore boarding house with his siblings. _

**~xXx~**

_Later that night, after healing, Erik walked to the oasis and knelt before it. He quietly spoke and image of a young, green eyed woman with caramel skin was submerged under water. She then pulled out of the car by a black-haired male. Erik took a closer look and noticed it was Damon, the king rejoiced happily. His daughter was safe and Damon, without realizing why, was protecting her. _

**~xXx~**

Damon woke up to the caramel faerie in his arms, sleeping peacefully. He kissed her shoulder softly before noticing a glowing symbol on the back of her neck. "_Look into the symbol Damon, remember who you are." _A voice called to him. He looked into the symbol hypnotized. His memories returned to him in a flash. Damon sat up and looked at Bonnie. "_She is to be your wife, she will belong to a strong warrior who will stop at nothing to protect her, love her and become a king." _A voice spoke again. "My wife." He whispered to himself and smiled upon her. Bonnie woke up a few minutes later and looked at Damon with a smile on her face.

"Good morning." She spoke sweetly and kissed him softly. Damon kissed her back and smiled.

"My realm and your realm fought side by side four hundred years ago to defeat the hybrids that wanted immortality and in order to gain it, they had to drain faeries of their blood. Your father and I fought together, but I was badly injured. The faeries that the hybrids drained had one effect only and that was to make their werewolf forms grow six feet tall and virtually unbeatable. But of course, we won and your father erased my memories of all realms so's that I can protect you with a clear memory. For the longest time I couldn't figure out why I was so drawn to you but now I understand. Bonnie Lox, you are suppose to be my wife."

Bonnie listened to the blue-eyed vampire and became shocked at his announcement. She was about to speak when the room door flew open and his siblings walked inside. "So your dad's a king and you're a faerie princess?" Silas asked. Bonnie shrugged and smiled, laying her on Damon's chest. "Why does Damon always get the better women?"

"Remember we slept with Katherine's descendent?" Stefan reminded his twin. Damon and Lexi just looked at the brothers and shook their heads. Just then Elijah walked through the veil and bowed.

"Princess Bonnie, your presents is requested at once. The King wishes to see you." Elijah said and looked at the familiar faces. "Salvatore's will you be joining us for the princess's coronation?" Elijah asked. Damon watched Bonnie dress and nodded his head.

"Yes, old friend. My family and I will be overjoyed to join the princess and her family on this joyous occasion. Tell me, how is the wife?" Damon spoke. Bonnie gasped.

"Princess?" Elijah worried.

"Aunt Rebekah is going to kill me, I'm suppose to babysit." Bonnie jumped on the bed while fixing her halter dress and jumped off and ran through the wall.

"To answer your question, Warrior Damon. She's quite well. She is with child again, this time; twins. She is very close to her niece, the princess and heir to the throne but worries a lot about her. She knows Niklaus is looking for a way to break the curse she put on him. She's afraid that he will find away and harm the princess." This news was unsettling to Damon, his soon to be wife was in danger and he would do anything to stop the dying beast at any cost to him.

"Elijah, what is used to end all hybrids?" the vampire asked.

"The princess herself has powers unimaginable to anyone. She can kill a hybrid without lifting a finger. Our scientist are coming up with ways to detect a hybrid and kill them without using her majesty's powers." The Elder faerie explained.

"How would the princess take them down?" Silas asked.

"And who would she be in danger." Stefan chimed.

"Also, its been four hundred years since the last war of the realms, is Klaus able to make more hybrids." Lexi added. The last question made Elijah ponder it for a moment.

"The princess will take them down from the inside, Vampire Silas. She is very strong for such a small being." Elijah announced. "Warrior Stefan, hybrids are notoriously strong, they just die within a couple hundred years of being turned. Warrior Lexi, that is a very good question; Luckily our historians will have a presentation for us during dinner. Though, I believe that with human hybrids, they would die quicker than werewolf hybrids. If it is possible Niklaus would try to stay close to werewolf hybrids instead of human hybrids. But either way he goes, they'll end up dying. There is no way for Niklaus to become truly immortal."

"So why does he want Bonnie so much?" Lexi asked.

"We are unsure but the queen believes it has something to do with spell she cast four hundred years ago. The spell casters have been studying the spell for quite sometime. Come, we must join the others for celebration."

**~xXx~**

During the celebration, the historians and spell casters set up a presentation for everyone to watch. The king and queen sat at their thrown waiting for the valuable information their people had for them. "Your majesty, the spell you cast four hundred years ago saved our realm, without it our princess would have been killed by Niklaus. We would lost our strongest warrior and our most gracious king. But we did find a problem a hybrid was present during the spell. Not just any hybrid, Niklaus. We believe your majesty that while you were under the oasis, Niklaus dripped some of his blood into the water with you, therefore mixing with the green fumes that protected the princess for so long. His life is intertwined with the princess's but in this dark cloud there is a silver lining." The spell caster stopped talking briefly and pulled out a cage, revealing a hybrid female. The king looked upon the girl and then the spell caster. "We have modified this hybrid, she does what she is programmed to do and that is kill Niklaus. Once the hybrid is dead, the princess and our realms will be safe."

"Then what are you waiting for? Send her after Niklaus." The Queen Elizabeth shouted.

"She will be a distraction for Klaus, he doesn't care about women. Only Bonnie. We must keep her here until its safe for her to walk over to earth. I'll safe with her if need be." Damon comforted. Both King and Queen nodded their heads at the warrior and smiled.

**This one was really hard to stop! **

**But don't worry! I'm diving deeper into the Babylonia **

**and the triangle that is**

**Damon/Bonnie/Klaus**


	5. The Hybrid's End

**A Hybrids End**

Everyone was trying to protect her, she felt like a pathetic helpless little girl which she no longer was. The historians say that has retained power for several centuries, though they didn't understand how. But she did, when she regained her memories she knew Katherine was once a faerie but Klaus turned in 1864, Spain. She wanted to the King's wife but her father was highly resistant to her charms. They couldn't sent out their distraction yet but she could leave without being noticed.

The Faerie princess walked through the palace looking through the walls. She finally found Klaus's apartment, he was underneath another blonde. Typical of him. Bonnie walked through the wall and very quietly picked up their clothes and took them outside. She started at the clothing for two minutes before setting them on fire. If she had so much power, why not use it? Why not save her people and family from the dangers of a hybrid such as Klaus Mikaelson. They only thing that didn't burn was the woman's ring. Bonnie picked it and looked at it, she quietly snuck back inside, locating the woman's purse was nothing. She went through it and called the woman's husband, but said nothing only let the male hear his wife moaning another man's name. She ran back through the wall and looked around, hoping she wasn't missed.

Bonnie walked out of the palace and ran into the hybrid's realm. For their realms, it was two years ago that the faeries and vampires teamed up against the hybrids and destroyed them. For earth, it was four hundred years ago. The faerie walked through the abandoned realm looking around, it was filthy. They were disgusting, it smelled terrible in the realm. _Just because they're dogs doesn't mean they have to be gross._ She said to herself. As Bonnie walked through she felt like she was being watched, she heard leaves ruffling together. Her heart began to race with anger and adrenaline. "You are the princess of the Faerie Realm, Babylonia. Why are you here?" A brunette said. Bonnie turned around and looked at the female. She was the descendant of Katherine, half wolf, half vampire. Which made her a weakling compared to Bonnie.

"I am here searching for answers. You are of vampire blood, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I-I am not welcome to the Vampire Realm because of wolf heritage. My father wants nothing to do with me, my mother is dead, she become greedy when she found out about the faerie blood."

"Who is your father?" Bonnie asked. "And what is your name?"

"I am called Elena. I am not sure whom my father is, my mother however is called Onyx. She is over vampire royalty."

"Elena, I am confused. Vampires are of ours."

"My mother was a greedy woman, she wanted power and didn't care how she got it. When a vampire consumes faerie blood, it makes them stronger almost as strong as hybrid. But what she didn't know is that she can only became stronger through a willing faerie's blood."

"You mean, a suicidal faerie?" Bonnie asked. Elena nodded her head.

"Sadly, there was only one suicidal faerie in existence and she of course is no longer among the living." Elena explained.

"Who killed her?"

"One, Klaus Mikaelson. It is how he is able to live for so long." Bonnie began to think.

"What if the faerie had a sliver of faerie blood, a halfling. Would he still be able to live?" Bonnie asked. Elena nodded her head.

"Will you come to my realm, we'll clean you up and dress you and feed you. You can have a family again."

"Your majesty is very gracious but I could not leave my realm." Elena thanked and smiled softly.

"Princess Bonnie, Your husband demands your presence." Silas called in the distance, causing Elena to run off.

"Elena!" Bonnie called, trying to stop her. The faerie sighed and turned to face Silas. "I'm coming. Keeping your pants your on."

"Why are you in such a filthy realm, princess? You are suppose to be in your room."

"Warrior Silas, I am not incapable of protecting myself. I am the daughter of a warrior turn king of our realm. I don't like being treated like I'm an invalid."

"You must be in the palace at all times. It is the king and queen's orders." Bonnie sighed and walked back to her realm. Elena had more information about Klaus, information that she needed. Once everyone was asleep, she would go back over and pick her brain more for the answers she desired. Bonnie entered her bedroom and started undressing. She might have met a new friend but that didn't mean the girl living in cleanliness. Damon rushed into her bedroom and hugged her tightly.

"Bonnie, where were you?" Damon questioned.

"The hybrid realm, I needed information. I-

"Bonnie, you know the hybrid realm is off limits. It is the King's orders that you stay safe." Bonnie huffed.

"Damon, I am not a child! I am very capable of taking care of myself. I even spoke with a hybrid that knows about Klaus's life span!" Damon just rolled his eyes and looked upon his wife, he put his finger to her lips causing her to roll her eyes.

"Bonnie, you are a princess-

"A princess, not an invalid."

"Why must you be so stubborn?! That hybrid you spoke with is probably batting you for your blood!"

"She's alone, Damon! But unlike me she doesn't have people unnecessarily protecting her as if she a incapable of doing it herself!" Bonnie let her dress from her body and walked to her bathroom.

"Bonnie Lox! You stay in this room until further notice!" Damon yelled in a commanding tone, resulting in the small faerie throwing her dirty dress at him and slamming the bathroom door.

Damon huffed and walked out of the bedroom, he walked out of the palace and started toward the hybrid realm. It was abandoned, he didn't understand why Bonnie was over here. Entering the realm, he wanted to vomit. If anyone was over there, he would have thought they died a long time ago from the smell. Hybrids were strong but disgusting. Damon walked through the realm and wondered why his future wife just couldn't leave things to him and the other warriors of the realm. It was his duty protect her. The blue-eyed vampire's face changed when he heard leaves ruffling against each other.

"Who's there?! I am very prepared to kill anyone and anything." Damon called, Elena stepped out of the bushes and looked at the male.

"Who-who are you?" She questioned.

"Warrior Damon Salvatore, future king of the Faerie realm. Are you the mongrel who's trying to brainwash my fiancee?"

Elena scoffed, "What I told her majesty is true,"

"What other information do you have about Niklaus?" Damon glared at the brunette, she was spitting image of Katherine but Katherine was a six-hundred and seventy-five year old faerie turned vampire. Turned vampires couldn't conceive, only born vampires such as himself and his siblings.

"I know he is the start of my line. He is apart of my family. The reason why I exist-

"Alright, I get it. He's grandpa to you or whatever, now what tell me when you know about him or so help me, I will take your head off." Elena scoffed again, which angered the vampire.

"Your faerie princess wouldn't like that and I just her today." Damon growled as his face changed, he flashed her into a wall, causing her to gasp.

"You were saying?" The vampire growled.

"Go ahead, I dare you." The Hybrid challenged. Without a second thought, Damon ripped out the hybrids heart.

"You're worse mistake, never challenge a vampire."

**~xXx~**

**Vampire Realm-** Damon carried the heartless hybrid to the vampire realm, his home. He called for the King, his father; Kol Salvatore. The male stood up from his throne and ran to his son, "Son, what are you doing with this mongrel?"

"She posed a threat to Bonnie, I killed her, I couldn't have her feeling Bonnie's head with lies and deceit." Damon said to his father. Kol looked at his son and had one of the servants dispose of the body.

"Come, lets get you cleaned up so Bonnie doesn't know anything to until you tell her the truth." Kol demanded and walked with his son. Kol was more than two thousand years old, seven years younger than King Erik but they were still best friends. His hair was brunette like his twin sons, brown eyes likes his daughter Lexi and highly arrogant like his oldest son Damon. Though he cared for his friends and family deeply. The vampire realm was full of vampires and some faeries, they couldn't resist each others species. There was something forbidden about them. Faeries were fragile but enjoyed rough sex, in fact they loved it. Vampires where the definition of rough, they were dangerous, blood-thirsty and an incredibly sex drive. A born vampire stops aging at various ages, Kol stopped again at twenty-nine. Damon, twenty-three. Lexi, nineteen and lastly the twins Silas and Stefan stopped aging at seventeen. They were like faeries in many ways, long-lived, strong, arrogant, sexy.

Kol showed his son to his old bedroom so he could shower and get cleaned up. "Father, how can we kill, Niklaus? Surely you have your ways of summoning visions like the Queen of Babylonia." Damon asked. Kol looked at his son and nodded his head.

"You get cleaned up and I'll be back to tell you what I've found." Kol excused himself to give Damon some privacy. Damon looked around his bedroom and saw a painting he did a couple hundred years ago. He examined the painting and noticed it was a painting of his mother. She was killed by a hybrid, ripped apart. Damon did what he could to save to have her but he was too late. The only thing he remembers was taking the head off of the hybrid. From then on he promised to protect the ones he loved.

After a long shower, Damon emerged from his shower room and saw Bonnie laying across his bed. "Where have you been?" She questioned. Damon looked away from his wife as he began to dress. "Are you upset with me? I have a right to protect myself Damon and the people I love!" The princess commanded, angrily.

"I am not upset with you, I love you and I always have. I always will, but I can't stand idly by while you start taking unnecessary risks! That hybrid was baiting you, that's what they do and I'll be damned if I sit back and watch my future wife get played by a four-legged mongrel with fangs!" Damon yelled. Bonnie huffed and walked toward him, the closer she got to him the more her scent became stronger, pomegranate, he loved pomegranate and she knew that. She was dressed in a bra top and skirt, a platinum arm cuff on both arms, her hair swung to her back in a neat ponytail.

"Did you kill her?" Bonnie asked, already knowing that he did, she knew Damon. They've spent centuries together, though she was only an infant when they met. Damon simply nodded his head and looked into her emerald green eyes with Arctic blue orbs. The faerie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly, he placed his arms around her waist and lifted her from her feet, turning the light kiss into a passionate one.

**~xXx~**

Klaus was enraged that the woman he was sleeping with rushed away too soon. How did her husband know he was with him?! He had to finish off by hand which was not something he enjoyed! But never the less, after his relief the hybrid began to think. He only had one century left before he was at his end and only the blood of a royal faerie could save him from perishing, he had his faerie but hand seen her two years. He had his made hybrids and friends he made over the centuries looking for her but nothing! Where was she?! Pouring himself a drink the hybrid starred at the wall as he sipped the brown liquid. She was somewhere with the Salvatore's. He was blind, despite what many thought. Damon was always at her side in the past that is. He was always there protecting her, probably fucking her, but Bonnie didn't know that, didn't remember it. She didn't remember anything, as far as he knew. Bonnie was suppose to willingly let him drink her blood, she was suppose to be a suicidal faerie! That's why he dripped his blood into the oasis! She was suppose to be under his command.

There was a knock at his door, the hybrid arched his eyebrow and walked toward the door to open it. A smirk played across his lips as his eyes landed on a blonde with a hazel eyes. "Well hello there, love what I do for you?" He asked.

"Are you Klaus? I've been looking all over for her you. I am just like you and I don't want to die." The female looked down. Klaus stepped the side and allowed the small blonde to enter.

**~xXx~**

**Cliffhanger! :O Yes, Klaus's end is coming in the next chapter but **

**He won't be killed! I love Klaus too much to kill him!**

**I'm sure it's a little confusing!**

**In Babylonia(Faeries) time goes extremely slowly. **

**In The Vampire Realm which has yet to be named, time is going a normal speed as it does on earth.**

**Bonnie's father is a warrior, so in the next chapter you'll see some intense action scenes**

**between father and daughter, and husband and wife. **

**Caroline and Matt make their first appearance since chapter 3!**


End file.
